


Mine!

by Winter_Rose7



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Porn With Plot, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, on my cell phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Rose7/pseuds/Winter_Rose7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark's throwing another party and yet again here you are in your expensive dress no where near said party waiting for your boyfriend Bucky...what happens when he sees a guy flirting with you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while listening to Arctic monkeys are you mine (hence the title) this is my first fan fic so please be kind!

Bucky Barnes one shot

You had been dating the the super hot former master assassin James "Bucky" Barnes for about a year now...you were there with Sam and Steve when they went searching for him, you all found him at a dilapidated LD warehouse that seems like it was used for a hotel at some point. He surprisingly didn't put up much of a fight and came back to base willingly.  
At first you didn't know what to say to him because you didn't have any history to fall back on to talk about the old days. One day you were hiding out from all the noise of a rowdy party when the handsome super soldier/assassin found you.  
"Hi, I um didn't know anyone else was up here"  
You jumped not expecting anybody else to be on the roof.  
"H-hi Bucky"  
He smiled a rare smile and said "I'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you."  
You looked up at his bright blue eyes, feeling yourself blush at the beautiful sight.  
" No no I'm ok., I just figured everyone else was at the party, so may I ask why you're up here and not hanging with Steve and trying to pick up any ladies?"  
He laughed a little.  
"Ah Steve...he's the one I'm trying to get away from, he's been trying to set me up with women all week!"  
Now it was your turn to laugh.  
" Nat must've talked him into it, well its quiet up here and I'll keep your secret."  
He looked down at you feeling something inside his chest get tight when he saw your smile...what is happening he thought.  
"So why are you up here y/n?"  
You turned to look back out over the city lights.  
" I'm not really one for parties, I like my peace and quiet, hence the rooftop but you're welcome to keep me company"  
That night was the first time you and he really talked and talk you did...for hours until Steve found the two of you asleep in each others arms.  
That was over a year ago and Now here you were in a very expensive dress at another one of Tony Stark's parties out on the balcony wondering why your sexy Bucky hadn't returned with your drink yet....when someone came up beside you. "Hello gorgeous, may I offer you a drink?"  
Ugh this guy was drunk or at least pretty buzzed. He started to run his hand up your side when you turned and saw Bucky... oh shit.  
He spotted you...  
In your defense you kept swatting the guys hands away. he came up beside you.  
You decided to speak first, nervousness laced your words as you were afraid he might go off...you whispered " hey baby, this is not what it looks like I swear."  
He laughs and says "really, it looks like this drunk dude doesn't know you're taken."  
You calmed down a bit after seeing that he seemed more amused than pissed.   
"Then its exactly how it looks."  
He looked at the guy and said "sorry man, she's mine."  
He looked at you or you think that's what he was doing, he was so drunk it seemed like he looked right past you.  
"I didn't hear her say that."  
You looked at him shocked but said  
"he's right, I'm taken...sorry."  
With that, the drunken man sauntered off to Natasha who looked like she might put her fist through his face.   
"You ready to get outta here y/n?"  
"Yes...these shoes are killing me!"  
He then picked you up bridal style at which you audibly squeaked and started going toward the room the two of you shared.  
Once you were in the room, he put you down.  
"You're really not mad about that whole thing?" you asked.  
"You didn't do anything wrong baby why would I be mad?"   
Then it hit him ...you wanted him to be a little bit jealous.  
"You wanted me to be jealous didn't you?"  
You smirked " No, maybe just a little, it would've been kinda hot seeing you all possessive"  
He slowly walked towards you "who says I wasn't a bit jealous and now that I have you alone, who's to say that I'm not gonna show you just how much I love you and that you are in fact MINE!?"  
You swallowed harshly, as he walked a circle around you as if you were prey and stood behind you and put his hands on your hips, his warm breath against your neck as he ghosted small kisses along your shoulder blades.  
You loved him like this, all hot and bothered bcuz another man had his hands on you.. this typically meant that you would be receiving the best sex of your life.  
He slid his hands up to the zipper of your dress and pulled it down, exposing your red lacey bra and panties. Anticipation was killing you as you stepped out of the dress that pooled on he floor and he spun you to face him. "I love you so much y/n"


	2. You are Mine part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of my Bucky Barnes one shot... You Are Mine enjoy! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh its getting hot in here so let bucky take off all ur clothes!!! Lol had to couldnt resist

You reached for his face and kissed him, it was slow and you swiped your tongue across his bottom lip seeking permission and he granted it... your tongues battling and you let him dominate the kiss easily, while you trailed your hands down his chest and under his shirt, breaking the kiss momentarily lifting it up and over his head.  
You leaned down placing kisses all over his chest as you make your way to his pants, you palm him through his pants which gains you a glorious groan from his lips...you unbutton his pants band pull his boxer briefs down along with them so that his erection springs free.

You look on in awe at him...you've never really seemed to get used to seeing him naked...you dropped to your knees and wrapped your fingers around him and started to pump him slowly, you look up at him and he's smiling down at you with more lust and love than you know what to do with.  
You take your tongue and swirl it around the tip of him and close your lips around him as he places his human hand in your hair to guide you, you hollow out your cheeks and suck him hard and you run your tongue up the underside of his penis "oh fuck y/n" which earns you a shudder that seems to have gone through his body to yours. You take him out of your mouth and run your tongue up the slit and he practically growls as he pulls you up off him and kisses you hard. His metal hand rips your red bra off, you gasp "Bucky", he then mumbles in your ear "I'll buy you some new ones" you couldn't help but moan as he groped your left breast while he was kissing and nipping at the right, his metal hand disappearing into your panties as he starts to slowly rub your clit.  
It amazed you how gentle he could be with the arm that even himself considered a weapon, "oh god, Bucky, I'm gon-" but before you could finish that thought he stopped. He placed you on the bed and crawled atop you giving you the most searing kiss you'd ever received, he kissed down you neck and once he was at the valley between your breast, his tongue laved generously over one pert nipple before doing the same to the other while you had your fingers in his hair.  
He was licking and nipping as he made his way down to where you needed him the most, he looked up at you as he touched you through your panties which he then ripped off your body before kissing your inner thighs, Bucky then licked a long line up your slit before focusing on your clit, his tongue was glorious, "Bucky, please".  
He looked up at you with a dangerous smirk "please what baby" you would have fucking kicked him in the head if what he was doing with his tongue didn't feel so gooooood!  
"Please, I need you inside me...fuck me Bucky...take me!"  
With that he slithered back up you until he was settled between your legs, you pulled him by his hair to your lips so you could kiss him...he kissed you slowly and messily as you reached between you and angled him at your opening, he groaned at your touch and slowly pushed into you.  
The overpowering feeling of pleasure filled you close to the point of passing out, he notices this and stills his movements.  
"Y/n, you OK?"  
You look at him "I'm fine, you just feel so goddamn good Bucky"  
He chuckles and starts thrusting into you, "Mmm baby you are so t-tight, feels.so.good" he emphasised each word with a well placed thrust.  
As you were nearing your end you clutch at his back, pretty sure you'll leave little half moons in his back and shoulders.  
"Fuck, Bucky I'm gonna come!"  
"I know i can feel it, come for me y/n"  
With that your orgasm crashed into you hard, as his thrusts started to stutter, he buried his face n your neck as he came with a long groan of satisfaction.  
He rolled off you and you curled into his side with your head on his chest in complete bliss, listening to his heartbeat as you try to catch your breath.  
"Maybe i should make you jealous more often, Bucky!"  
Breathing finally slowing he looks back at you. "You do not want to do that! I'll end up killing every man that looks at you"  
You laughed "James Buchanan Barnes, I love you with all of my heart"  
He smiled and placed a kiss on top of your head "I love you too y/n, til the end of the line"  
You laughed "you're such a dork, you think anyone's missing us?"  
"No, not that I would care, I'm right where i wanna be"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your info I had the Arctic Monkeys song Are you mine and Lights out by Natalia kills


End file.
